S Class Liars
by RunningBooties
Summary: There's a rank higher than S class, S1.Its an almost unachivable rank, with 1 space remaining.After rumour spreads that this last space is dedicated to fairytail, people start training, hard.What wasn't let out was that the person has already been chosen, and that fairytail would have 2 S1 ranks.The first is utterly mysterious, but someone may know them. Rated T for awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Lucy! Have you heard the rumor!' Mirajane asked, cheerfully waving her hand in a 'come here' motion.

Lucy toke her usual seat in front of the bar and leaned on her hand.'No... Is it something important?'

'Yes it is! The review for the S+ rank has been dedicated to Fairy Tail! Whoever is chosen is an official S+ rank!'

Mirajane spun rolled in circles, giving doggy eyes to everything she saw. Something Lucy didn't especially like.

'S+ rank? As in higher than S rank?' Lucy wasn't all that interested, being a S+... Wouldn't you have to be a current S class? Being normal in that case was fine with her. Even though she would like to be special for once.

'Thats correct! And I heard you don't even have to be an S class to try your luck, the strongest and most reliable are counted'

'Whens this review due?'

'3 days from now'

'Ah I see. I have one question though, why are we the only ones in here?'

'Everyone else is off training, the only ones who haven't come in yet are Natsu, Elfman and Erza'

'Ah, I'll try to find them! Cya Mira!'

And with that as her final remark, she exited the guild and started happily skipping down the path alongside the river. No way was she going to miss out on this chance to get noticed! Not again!

* * *

**Outside**

During her way home she saw something unexpected and unusual. So unusual she had to stop and question herself if what she was seeing was really true. It was like she had taken a step away from reality. Was Natsu really sitting on the rivers side, not off training? Then what Mira had said smacked her in the head. Natsu hadn't been in the guild yet.  
Lucy could just leave him here, but then she would lose a worthy opponent and the competition would be boring. Lucy decided it was for the greater good to tell Natsu, so she took a seat next to him.

'Say, have heard of the S+ wizard exams? Someone from Fairy Tails going to get the last place!'

What usually would of sent the young man flying in such a happy manner that it would make Lucy giggle, added to his anger.

'Don't be fooled by those lies'

'I only thought you didn't know? And what lies, I heard I was official?'

'It is official... Except I know all the details they don't tell you'

'What details?' Lucy was at the certain point of extent that can drive you crazy, was it good or bad?'

'Im not one to talk about my childhood, but I had a very close friend that was forced into being S+ from childhood. Oh, don't get me started on what happened before then took her away. Either way she never came back, if I were you I would go home and never think about the exams. Don't say anything, they will kill me for it.'

'Thats one gloomy past huh? Well im going home now so... Cya I guess!'

Lucy ran home, tortured by Natsus words as they started ringing again and again inside her head. She thought Erzas past was bad enough but Natsus? And there was more too. Thats the scary part.  
She spent the next few days trembling at the thought of who was going to get taken... If only she could help them.

* * *

**Timeskip: 3 days  
**

_The guild was quiet those 3 days before the reviews. What Natsu said hadn't left my mind though, I was afraid that we might even have to go to war with theses guys if they isolated one_  
_of our members. Everyone was looking forward to it though, so i wasn't in my right mind to be worried, not now._

Everyone seemed excited, except from Natsu and Happy. Lucy didn't blame them though, it was a tough time for them. She leant over to Erza, who was surprisingly joyful, and asked who was giving the result

'The 7th apparently'

'Ohh! The one who got it last time?'

'The 7th?' Natsu interrupted

'Yeah, why?' Erza answered calmly, surprisingly

'Shes coming!' Shouted a fellow guild member

The she part raised a few suspisions around the guild, but most people appaulded her when she stepped foot into the guilds interior

Natsu smirked.'Right on schedule' he murmered under his breath. Happy just looked at him strangly, but not wanting to cause any issues himself let it go.

Lucy playfully nudged Erza. 'She looks like your little sister! How cute~!'

'I-I swear i don't know her!'

'Are you sure?'

The sudden outbreak of that left happy laughing uncontrolably with random spurts of 'Hah! With that grin Lucy your scarier than Erza!'

'Watch it, cat!' Lucy snapped

It was true she looked like erza... A little. She had the same colour hair, even though it was much shorter, tied back and looked like a pom pom. Her eyes though were a  
deep shade of blue and her dressing habit was a small black top with some jeanshorts. Not forgetting to mention the black boots that looked pretty out of place.

She reached the back of the aisle and turned around, and stood there for atleast 1 minute without speaking.

After this random wait she interrupted.

'Sorry for the delay guys, i was just retrieving the results. The girl seemed cheerful and happy, but Natsu knew this was fake. No-one knew that, during the waiting time,  
she was telepathically talking to Natsu. Her telepathy was better than warrens, and probably anyone else in fiore.

Natsu now knew everything. From the White team to the Dark team, and how magnolia was in the beginning of a huge crisis. From what he had been told there are two teams within  
the S+ ranks. The white and the Dark. The two don't seem to get along with eachother, and magnolia is going to be attacked by the white team because it was the darks home  
territory.

'Shall we start with an introduction then?'

Most of the male members were subdued, probably because of her cuteness. All of them said in unison 'yess!'

Erza stopped for a second. If this an official review why don't they skip to the point? This was some new information she'd have to be careful of...

'My name is-'

Everyone stopped and looked the way where the impact had landed, hidden by dust

The guilds wall was piereced. Looking down was a girl with dark green hair sprawled across the floor.

She finally found the strengh to say somethin.'Emiki, I didn't want to fight you!'

'Niether did i, but fate is inevitable Riri'

'Why you!'

With another sharp blow to the face, she was down once again.

'Natsu!' It was the girl with the bright red hair again 'Get every single Wizard and civillian out of this city! Im going to back up Riraka!'

'Fine!'

'So its started' Natsu thought aloud...

**I'm**** remaking the chapters ok-k? There now one big one instead of a little small one each time. The chapters will take longer to publish though...**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was safe and out of the city, well, people who answered their doors at least. It was little under 2 hours and the fight was still going and screams were still being heard from the country.  
Rain started falling. It felt like teardrops. No, icy tear drops in the breeze that brushed against thin dark grass blades creating a soothing harmony. Everything was silent.  
The whole of fairy tail sat under the trees, sightseeing the clouds of dust that rose from the desolate, trapped in time city. No-one had intended for this. It just shows that fate... Isn't always a good thing.

Lucy broke the deadly silence.'Hey Erza... Who or the White and Dark teams? Are they separate guilds or-'

Lucy felt a hand being placed over her mouth, its was Erza's.

'From all the data i've collected so far it seems they aren't even a guild, their an alliance of 7 other wizards. But their trust in each other seems to have broken somehow.  
Hmph, why are you even asking me? Natsu seems to be the one bearing the heavy secret'

'I didn't wan't to interrupt his peace, hes so quiet there.'

'Just try it, maybe we could get a grip of what this is and why its so messed up!'

'Fine'

Lucy shot to Natsu's left side.

'Say, Natsu, do you have any information on this? Erza was suspecting you did'

'I know every mage along the alliance like the back of my hand. That enough?'

'Yes! Do you what their types and strengths are?'

'Everyone like the back of my hand, just as i said'

'Okay then!' she got up walked off. A few minutes later she returned with a light pen in hand

'Explain please!' she ordered

'Alright, Alright!'

Natsu started drawing a diagram in mid-air. Lucy called Erza and Gray over to come and watch.

'This is the Dark team... And this is the white team...' Said Natsu, pointing to boxes with writing inside them

'The White is what we should be worried about, their the ones attacking magnolia.'

Natsu stopped to draw 4 boxes in a pyramid like structure.

'The first box represents the leader. Her names 02 Emiki Saitama. She uses light magic. The only one that matches it is dark magic.'

'Oh! so we would've up against a tough game back there if we hadn't of fled?' Gray pointed out.

'Correct' Natsa mumbled back

Natsu pointed to the first box on the bottom row.'This is the 2nd member'

'Her names Mio Miaga. Shes a water user with a bad attitude'

'The next one along is Monica Raider, she has a sister in the Dark team. Shes able to copy anyone else's abilities just by staring at them'

Lucy found her own right to say 'Pretty dangerous huh?'

'Oh well, anyway the last member is the boy of the group, Seen **(Yes its S-EEN :3)** Acroina. A mage who can use the suns radiation to his advantage'

'Well we're going to have to be cautious around theses guys huh?' Gray said, half smiling.

Erza trudged to the front and stated

'Stay in groups of 2 or more, and never split up from your team mate! Understood?'

'Yes ma'am!' Everyone replied in unison.

Everyone stood there, staring over the cliff as if there was some wild dog climbing up the rocks.

'What is it?' Erza asked, taking a brief look behind her.

On the edge of Magnolia, where fairy tail lay, there was a hurricane.

* * *

'Thats nothing to worry about' Natsu smirked

Everyone in the guild was shocked at this. 'What?'

'It just means our goddess has caught her pray.'

'What goddess smartass?' Asked Gray

'Look, the hurricane won't move, thats all you gotta be worried about.'

'Whatever.' Erza shouted. She turned to Natsu.'You best be careful, I have a feeling your hiding something. Why are you so secretive?'

'My past...'

'What is it?'

'Its too harsh to tell, lets just say its painful...'

'What is it?' Erza, now shouting, was holding a sword against his throat.

'Fine!'

'Start with how you know all of their types and names'

'Fine, fine. I got sent the details telepathically.'

'Any idea who sent them?'

'Yes, Kemi'

Erza, now dropping her sword stepped back and said 'Whos Kemi?'

'The 7th S+, the one you saw giving the results. Member of the black team'

'Full name?'

'Kemi Raider, why?'

'To make sure your not lying, i get a feeling your going to turn your back on us and leave us in the midst of war.'

'shes also the one who caused the hurricane down there.'

'How did you meet her?'

'I don't know, i have a feeling shes from my past.'

'And how is she from your past?'

'I lost my memory of my past, i can no longer see into it'

'Levy!'

'Yes Erza?' levy asked alarmed

'Run a memory test on this guy, see if hes lying or not.'

'ok Erza-san'

Everyone glanced at levy, a magic circle above her.

'I don't see why im not trusted!' Natsu said, bewildered.

'Shut up' Erza snapped

'Y-yes!'

'And to answer your question you have information that could be important to us, and could be used against us'

'Guys, i have the results!'

'What is it?' the whole guild asked.

'he seems to be telling the truth!'

The rest of the guild looked relieved.'Good' they all said in unison.

'Why wouldn't i be?'

***Le sigh* Combining these chapters is hard! Ok guys, please R&R :P**


	3. Chapter 3

'Everyone!' Shouted a familiar voice in the horizon.

Floating in midair, was an exceed and two girls hanging from its arms. One laid unconscious.

'Have you... Have you...' The conscious one said, miles behind her breath. 'Have you evacuated everyone?'

_This one must be Kemi as shes the one we met earlier_ Erza thought. 'Well, everyone who opened their doors.'

'Thats... good' she huffed before kneeling down. 'Don't lower your guard, there's still another one... left...'

These were her final words before falling head first onto the dirt below.

She was right, there was another person, hiding in the treeline.

* * *

'Hey Sunlia, I feel a bit outnumbered' the girl whispered to her partner exceed.

'Don't worry sister, with your power and speed you'd be able to take on 100 elite soldiers at once'

'It would seem that way to you, but the truth is i don't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill. I want the goal to be completed, but the thought of having to kill someone for it... its just too much!'

'Its masters orders, do you know what would happen if you went against that'

'I know that, its just that these guys look vicious and i don't know what the plan is.'

'the plan still says the was designed too, you're supposed to go and attack them'

'Fine then, i'll follow masters orders. Just let me have a peak at what their doing.'

She opened a hole in the leaves and let her eyes follow them. 2 of them were healing 2 unconscious, while the rest were standing guard.

'What am i aiming for?'

'a dragon slayer, one that isn't part of GPAM'

'What about the blue hair girl? The one using healing magic?'

'Thats a sky dragon slayer. Shes small so that would probably make her a good target.'

'Aww I'm glad you're my buddy sun! Okay then, i'll distract them while you open a hole in the trees and grab her. Ready? 3, 2, 1, go!'

* * *

'Wendy, are you sure you're okay with healing them? You're not going to pass out or anything are you?' Lucy said, walking up to the cart.

'No, i'm fine. Thanks for asking though, you really are kind lucy-san!'

Lucy blushed a little. 'I'm just worried about you, thats all'

As soon as lucy finished her sentence, a girl in white dropped down from above, startling the first row of defence. Lucy joined the defence leaving Wendy on her own, healing.

'Who are you?' Gray asked threateningly.

'Aww, its so sweet when someone asks my name. You only have to hand over the celestial wizard and you'll be fine.'

'You not getting her' Natsu growled, moving in front of Lucy.

The back line moved closer to Lucy, weakening the defense around Wendy.

'You're leaving your lines of defense? You know that leaves you weak and open to attacks right?'

'What do you want Lucy for?' Erza yelled.

'Oh we're not after Lucy, we're after the dragon slayer in the back that you so open mindedly left undefended.

As if one cue, a exceed flew through the hole in the trees he had made and grabbed Wendy

'Everyone!' The sky dragon slayer yelled as she got dragged through the branches and up into the nights sky.

'Wendy!' Everyone yelled.

'Now that was fun playing, don't you agree?' She draw 5 smoke bombs out of her pocket and threw them in separate directions towards the gang.

'Bye!'said the figure as her shadow was seen running away.

* * *

The ride was quick and gentle, but the landing was rough and painful. Tossed in every other direction before finally being able to stand on her own feet again.

'Master! I have one!'

A shadow rose from behind the corner and approached them.

'Master isn't here yet' Said a girl with 2 sky blue pigtails falling in front of her chest.

'Fine, where am i putting her?'

'In the cells below us'

That was the final word she had heard before Wendy passed out and dreamt unspeakable dreams. Later she discovered herself to be in none other than a small dark cell. A few minutes later it became clear to her that what she was hearing. Small timid mutters were being heard behind her. Wendy slowly turned around, not willing to scare anyone. She stared for a bit, taking in every detail possible.

'Umm, are you ok?'

The girl turned and stared at her awkwardly.

'Yeah, i'm fine thanks'

Wendy cracked a small smile.

'So, who are you?'

'Serenity, Serenity GreenHeart. Why?'

'Because i like getting acquainted with the people i'm stuck with, and it seems like i'm going to be stuck here for a little while anyway.'

* * *

'I can't believe we let Wendy slip through our fingers like that... Its my fault for leaving her! Now we have 2 critically wounded on our hands and no way to cure them!' Lucy wailed.

'Its not your fault Luce-'

'Yes it is!'

This attracted attention from the other guild members and a very annoyed Erza.

Erza glared at them both and then shouted 'Will you two knock it off! We won't get anywhere if you keep on blaming yourselves! Levy, hows it coming along?'

'Almost there... Done! Now we can check the magic left by the exceed!'

'Levy-san, you're amazing!' Jet and Droy said in unison.

'Good! Now track that Exceed!'

**Me: No Wendy! *cries* Miooo! *smacks***

**Mio: Oww! That wasn't me it was Monica!**

**Me: Oh well! *smacks again***

**Well guys, please leave your reviews cuz they make me right chappys like these! *hugs mio***

**Mio: You're so weird, and when am i making a debut?**

**Next chapter. If you haven't got the pattern its every other day! Cya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankies for 1000 views people 3 This chappy won't be special and i'll probably get bored halfway to a 1000 words...**

'Theres one issue though' said the exceed that had carried the two girls here. 'The palace is only accessible from the air, there's no way you can access it from the ground'

Lucy turned to face her. 'So, how are we supposed to access it then?'

'Duuh' the exceed replied, pointing at her wings.

'But theres only 4 exceeds, how can they carry a whole guild?' Lucy asked

'I guess the rumours of blondes being dumb are true, we're not taking a whole guild with us!'

'Oh, and what's that about blondes being dumb cat?!'

'Well, no matter. We'll be taking 8 people with us, Team Natsu, Cana, Gajeel, Levy and... Juvia.'

Juvias face filled with happiness. 'Yay! Juvias not going to be separated from Gray-sama!'

'Wrong, you are'

Juvias face filled with utter disappointment as the exceed spoke these words. She crouched down on the floor and began fingering the dirt.

'Ok! For the initial plan we're having a tag team go to each sector of the castle. I'll explain them now so listen carefully! Sector A will be Erza and Gray! I'll be flying them there.'

'Me and Erza?!'

'Deal with it'

'Y-yes!'

Constant sobbing from the behind was heard. No-one took any notice however.

'Sector B! Gajeel and Levy! Lily will be taking them!'

'Yes!' Chanted Levy.

'Hmph, lets get this over with squirt.'

'Sector C! Cana and Juvia! They will be led by Carla!'

'Well... This is different'

'Juvia doesn't care for teamwork without her beloved Gray-sama involved!' Juvia then erupted into another bout of crying.

'Sector D! Natsu and Lucy! Taken by Happy!'

'Waaah! One of my arms is gonna rip off!'

'Shut it cat!' Wailed Lucy

'Ok! Everycat take the people assigned to the sectors like i told you!'

'Aye Sir!'

* * *

**~Sector D~**

'Of course we get the sewers! Lemme guess, everyone else are being treated with luxury hallways and rooms?!' Natsu snapped angrily.

'Natsu... These aren't the sewers... Its the machinery. I say we were sent to destroy it.'

'Good idea Luce! These don't look very sturdy!'

Exactly after the final word was said, Natsu raised a fist in order to destroy the gears. But as soon as he touched them, he got pelted back into the wall behind him.

'Natsu!' Lucy and Happy screamed.

'I'm fine... But someone tell me just what happened?'

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but evil laughter from behind interrupted her. Lucy turned around to come face to face with one of the gpametrics with a huge grin on her face. The girl that stood before her put her hand infront of her eyes and shot 1 jet of water into her left eye. Lucy backed down in agony and started furiously rubbing the eye with the water in it. Natsu was practically banging the wall of water and begging for entry. Looked like Lucy was on her own this time.

**Aaand, i got bored halfway to 1000... Anyway pweease R&R and sorry for the long wait D:**


End file.
